


Panic in the night

by otter_in_221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, mentions death of family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_in_221b/pseuds/otter_in_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are in the midst of a panic attack the King of Hell decides to pay you a visit. In his best attempt he tries to bring you down from your panic stated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic in the night

                 You look around your motel room, feeling it become smaller with every staggered breath that makes its way through your barley parted lips. You can feel the color draining from your face as you slowly sink into the corner of the bathroom which looked like a perfect place to die in. You try your best to get your breathing under control, to calm yourself down, but nothing is working. Your cellphone clutched tightly between your rough, dirt and blood covered hands, starts to vibrate. Looking at the phone you see its none other than Crowley calling. You ignore the call and throw your phone towards the wall hearing it shatter and fall to the cheap tile that coated the floor.

                Hearing footsteps you quickly bring your head up, your eyes settling on Crowley, who was standing just a few feet from your rooted position in the bathroom.  “Is something wrong love? I called and I-“ he cut himself off after scanning the bathroom, his eyes setting upon your broken cell phone lying on the floor. Concern broke out over Crowley’s face, realizing that something was wrong. You guarded that phone with your life, treated it better than you did yourself and Crowley knew exactly why. Your phone contained everything of your life before getting into the hunter life, all the things you still wished you had, but gave up long ago. More importantly in contained the pictures, and texts, everything of your friends and family.

                Your family. The thought of their smiling faces now cold, lying six feet under only brings you more pain, more stress, killing what oxygen was in your lungs.  Without even realizing it, Crowley’s was crouched down right next to you, the only thing alarming you to his closeness was a gentle hand being placed on your shoulder. “Love, tell me what is wrong. Who do I have to kill for doing this?” these words sounded muffled to you, just gargled nonsense that your brain was trying to give you any understanding of what he might actually be saying. 

                Your breathing was still ragged, yet through everything you are able to quietly say, “Crowley, I-“ before being cut off by the unevenness of your breaths and tightening of your chest. You throw your face into your chest just hoping to ride this out, maybe the Crowley will leave and we can all just forget that he ever saw you this way.

                Hoping got you nowhere as Crowley lifted your head, looking into your eyes, trying to read the causes of your pain. Dizziness is starting to settle in, when you see a flicker of knowledge pass through Crowley’s eyes.  “You’re having a panic attack aren’t you love?” his voice was calming, full of understanding.  You slowly, ever so slightly shake your head letting him know he had hit the nail on the head. “Oh well, that is quite a shame. I was hoping I was wrong,”

                 He sat down next to you, further examining the mess that was you. He pulled your hand into his trying to bring you some comfort, letting you know it would be alright, that he was here for you. Crowley moved his arm so it was resting behind your back as you placed your head on his shoulder, making you feel more secure. “What I need you to do for me love is to focus on your breathing. Get that under control and that should help get you back to normal, well normal for you,” he said with a smirk, trying his best to lighten the mood with a joke.

                 “I can’t,” you murmured

                 “I know, I know, but just try. Try concentrating on something, like my voice or anything, but do that and just push everything else out of your head and breathe,”

                  You take Crowley’s advice, finding something to concentrate on, but nothing came as a useful source for concentration. Then you heard the low hum of Crowley’s own breathing.  You finally found enough concentration to focus on that one thing. You began to match your own breathing to his, filling your lungs with the oxygen you had been unintentionally depriving yourself.

                  Over the course of a few minutes, you bring yourself back to your pre-panicked state. Crowley, seeing thi,s pulled you into a deeper embrace, bringing you happiness that you hadn’t felt in a long time.

                   “Are you feeling better love?”

                   You let out a low “Yes” in response, a small smile spreading across your face.

                   “Do you want me to stay the night with you? I would be here just in case something happens overnight,”

                    “You look up, hesitantly placing a small kiss on Crowley’s cheek. “I would appreciate that, if it’s no trouble?”

                     Crowley smiled and helped you up of the cold hard floor.  You began to make your way to your bed, while he took up residence in a nearby chair. Resting your head on the pillow, you began to feel your body surrender to its exhaustion.

                    “Thank you,”

                    “What was that dear?”

                     “Thank you for helping me…and for offering to stay with me,”

                      “Anything for you darling,” Crowley laughed, his words helping send into off into sleep.


End file.
